Honobu Yonezawa
- ) | birthplace = , | occupation = Writer }}Honobu Yonezawa (米澤 穂信 Yonezawa Honobu, born 1978) is a Japanese mystery fiction writer, mostly known for the Classic Literature Club series."Honobu Yonezawa, Books from Japan". J-Lit Center. Biography Honobu Yonezawa was born in , , . He was attending local Gifu Prefectural Hida High School, and later continued his education in . He successfully graduated from it receiving a degree in Literature. Yonezawa's interest in writing began at a young age. At age 11, he wrote a derivative work which served as a sequel to , and began writing original works upon reaching second year of middle school. On his second year as a Literature student in Kanazawa University, he opened a website called where he published his works. (Later Yonezawa closed it down before his official debut as a writer, causing his published works in the site to become inaccessible to the public.) Although Yonezawa had written many kinds of works during his career, his writing interests shifted towards mystery fiction genre only after he read works of named "Sora Tobu Uma" ("The Horse Flying in the Sky") and "Roku no Miya no Himegimi" ("Maidens of the Six Temples"). After graduating from university, in an effort to improve his writing skills within the two following years, he moved to city (now – ) in and worked as a bookstore employee as he continued writing. In 2001, his novel won the Encouragement Award in the 5th Kadokawa School Novel Prize in the Young Adult Mystery and Horror category, thus marking his debut. Hyouka was first published in Pandreamium and was well-received by among his works, making it his entry of choice for the competition. Hyouka and its sequel volume were later published in Kadokawa Sneaker Bunko's then newly-established Sneaker Mystery Club. Despite having finished the third volume of a series later called Koten-bu series, he also began working on a new series entitled Sayonara Yousei ("Farewell Fairy"), which was found difficult to categorize under a publishing label. It was only through the recommendation of mystery fiction writer Kiyoshi Kasai that these series were published by , which specializes on publishing mystery novels. Later, Yonezawa used Yugoslavia as an inspiration for the fictional setting his graduation thesis work. This standalone work would eventually be featured in the 2005 Kono Mystery ga Sugoi! novel, further increasing his fame. On that same year, Yonezawa published Shunki Gentei Ichigo Taruto Jiken (The Case of the Springtime-Only Strawberry Tart"), the first volume of the Lower Middle Class series which also shared the theme of everyday mystery solving with the Koten-bu series. In 2012, the Koten-bu series were adapted into the Hyouka, a 22-episode anime series by Kyoto Animation, and even Yonezawa himself became a fan of the adaptation. In 2013, Yonezawa was chosen to become part of the screening committee for Mysteries! Shinjinjou award. In 2016, the Japanese version of the largest literature magazine in the English-speaking world, , nominated Yonezawa for the award of Best of Young Japanese Novelists. Bibliography ''Classic Literature Club'' series * , 2001 * , 2002 * , 2005 * , 2007 * , 2010 * , 2016 ''Shoushimin'' series * , 2004 * , 2006 * , 2009 ''Beruf'' series * , 2015 * , 2015 Other mystery novels * , 2004 * , 2005 * , 2006 (A Partial Translation of Bottleneck at Digital Library) * , 2007 * , 2008 * , 2009 * , 2010 * , 2013 * , 2014 * , 2018 * , 2019 Other books * , 2017 Adaptations Live-action movies * |インシテミル#映画 インシテミル：7日間のデス・ゲーム|Inshite Miru: 7-kakan no Desu Gemu}}, 2010 *Hyouka: Forbidden Secrets, 2017 TV drama * , 2011 * , 2018 TV anime series *''Hyouka, 2012 Manga * , 2007 * , 2010–2011 *''Hyouka, 2012– *''Do you love me?, 2010 * , 2015 Awards and Nominations * Hyouka ** 2001 – The Encouragement Prize in the 5th School Novel Prize| 角川学園小説大賞|Kadokawa Gakuen Shōsetsu Taishō}}, Young Adult Fiction Mystery & Horror category * ** 2007 – Nominee for for Best Short Story"60th (2007) Mystery Writers of Japan Award nominees" (in Japanese). Mystery Writers of Japan, Inc. Archived from the original on 13 November 2013. * J'Lit | Publications : The Incite Mill | Books from Japan ** 2008 – Nominee for for Best Novel"8th (2008) Honkaku Mystery Award" (in Japanese). Honkaku Mystery Writers Club of Japan. * (novel) ** 2010 – Nominee for for Best Novel"63rd (2010) Mystery Writers of Japan Award nominees" (in Japanese). Mystery Writers of Japan, Inc. Archived from the original on 13 November 2013. ** 2010 – Nominee for for Best Novel"10th (2010) Honkaku Mystery Award" (in Japanese). Honkaku Mystery Writers Club of Japan. * (novel)J'Lit | Publications : Broken Keel | Books from Japan ** 2011 – for Best Novel"News & Topics" (in Japanese). Mystery Writers of Japan, Inc. Archived from the original on 13 November 2013. ** 2011 – The Best Japanese Mystery Fiction of the Year ( )2012 Honkaku Mystery Best 10 (in Japanese). Hara Shobo. December 2011. ISBN 978-4-562-04754-3. ** 2011 – Nominee for for Best Novel"11th (2011) Honkaku Mystery Award" (in Japanese). Honkaku Mystery Writers Club of Japan. ** 2011 – Nominee for "24th (2011) Yamamoto Shuugorou Prize" (in Japanese). Publishing. * ** 2014 – Nominee for and ** 2015 - 7th for * ** 2016 - Nominee for * ** 2016 - 6th for * Classic Literature Club series ** 2020 - Nomination for 5th Yoshikawa Books Award (吉川英治文庫賞) References External links *Official website (in Japanese) *Honobu Yonezawa (@honobu_yonezawa) on Twitter (in Japanese) * at pt-br:Honobu Yonezawa ru:Хонобу Ёнэдзава zh-tw:米澤穗信 Category:Staff